The Padawans Discover
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: A simple series of one-shots involving the padawans discovering gaming, Harlem Shake, Miley Cyrus, and much, much more! DISCLAIMED! P.S. The "book cover" is a cat "Usin' the force".
1. Gaming

**The Padawans Discover: Gaming.  
Some games in here are made up. E.g. Party Animal, I **_**mustache**_** you a question, The Padawans Series: The Game.**

* * *

**(Ahsoka)**

The mission was simple: save Paez's ***. Easy right? Totally. EXCEPT FOR THE FACT YOU CAN'T LET THE HOSTILES KNOW YOU'RE THERE! AND YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT A SNIPER!  
Why does Paez have to make everything difficult for everyone?  
"Screw this." I muttered, then chose a machine gun and blasted away. My screen turned blue.

_Game over  
Mission failed._

#GhostReconFail

* * *

**(Claire)**

**BlueBabe:** OMG! I LUV #SIMS!

**Future Mrs. Beaman:** Turn off Ur caps.

**BlueBabe:** NEVAH :D

_BlueBabe has signed off._

Now back to the game. I made CLAIRE invite JASON over then went to make spaghetti for dinner. My stomach growled, reminding me I was famished.

(1 hour later)

That was good soup- OH CRAP! I left the oven on and CLAIRE DIED. Darn-not-working-pause-button

* * *

**(Dawn\Drake\Finn\Emelia)  
**  
_When did Olivia lose her memory?_

A: Chapter 9  
B: Chapter 7  
C: she didn't lose her memory

"Okay, I know this one." Em mumbled. "Uhh… A!"

_That is correct. You win the Stupid award!_

Dawn and Finn rolled their eyes as Emelia did a jig (again) and Drake applauded stupidly (again).  
Dawn's rating: 0-out-of-10  
Finn's rating: Same as Dawn  
Emelia's rating: 10-OUT-OF-10!  
Drake: 24!

* * *

(Dodge)

"MY LITTLE PONY!" **(A\N Just great) **the computer sang. "Yay!" I _love _My Little Pony!  
"Today," Fluttershy said. "We're going to pick strawberries!"  
"AAAH! MOTHER GUNDARK!" ***Faints* (A\N that went well)**

* * *

**(Zasha\Olivia\Lilly\Raven)**

"Ya know," Raven began. "Whenever I play Force Unleashed, I get this weird feeling of Déjà vu." Zasha, Olivia and Lilly all mumbled agreement. Seeing Starkiller shirtless is very distracting. "Especially when I see Darth Vader."  
"Raven, shut up." Olivia barked. Literally. She chose that moment to be a bit- err, dog.  
"FJHFOHOEFHOIERFOIHOIFH- p0wned!" Raven shouted as the Mando killed Starkiller  
"I hate you." Olivia hissed. No, not literally this time. "Now, now, hate is not the jedi way." Zasha (tried to, anyways) soothed.  
Olivia's eyes turned yellow as she morphed back into human form. _Ah, f***. _Raven and Zasha thought.

* * *

**(Felix\Jason\Jynx\Leith\O-mer)**

Felix: *has headpiece on* Sup, my mustached bros!

Jason, Jynx, Leitch and O-mere: We mustache you a question, dear brother.

Felix: ASK AWAY!

Jason: Why do you have only _half _a moo-stash?!

(Somewhere, Dawn muffles her cackle in her hand)

Felix: O_O Great Mustache, I never noticed.

O-mer: May we please proceed with the virtual game?

Jynx: Let's just go on into Mustache World without them.

Felix and Jason: WAIT UP!

(30 minutes later)

Felix: Leith, watch out for that woman- Oooh!

Leith: SHE CUT OFF MY MUSTACHE! THAT MEANS I'M OUT OF THE GAM-

_Connection lost_

Jason: Wow. No, not me-

_Connection lost_

O-mer: Jynx, run for your life. NOOOOO!-

_Connection lost_

Jynx: ***whispers*** we're on our own no-

_Connection lost_

Felix: ;_; Goodbye…

_Connection lost_

* * *

**(A\N so, what do ya'll think? Yes? No? Please revie- **_**connection lost**_**)**


	2. Rebecca Black

The padawans featuring Skyrela "Sky" Delgado discover… Rebecca Black.  
I despise the day I discovered Rebecca Black. AND I WAS JUST CURIOUS! D'X  
Disclaimer: Uh, the disclaimer is in the summary but: Sky belongs to Skyrela Tano.

* * *

**(Ahsoka)**

It all began on what should've been a normal day, but nothing is normal in the Jedi Temple. Ever. But that not-normal day was going pretty well, until:

'_It's Friday, Friday_!'

"_**Bhsjbcnkjeirfhdjskhjdkcjhnfkjshclknjkbdkhcn**_!" That was me freaking out over how sucky this song is. The others thought so as well.

**(Claire)**

I flipped through the book as I sat in the library chair, listening to my HoloMP3.  
"And that was Sexy Sally with 'ANTI-1D'," The radio host- Mr. DJ- said. "And now here's Rebecca Black with 'Friday'." I should've went ahead and turned it, but I was curious. I will now forever be traumatized.  
The first bit (3 seconds into the song) was pretty good. But, in the end: I screamed like Dooku just jumped out from behind a book shelf wearing a fuchsia, skimpy, ultra-mini short dress and a pair of strappy high heels. It was _that_ bad.

**(Dawn/Raven/Olivia/Zasha/Lilly)**

Lilly had just finished singing, "Heart of glass" on the Karaoke game and passed the microphone to Olivia.  
Raven, Zasha, Dawn, and Lilly tried to guess which song she would choose. Unfortunately, Olivia did not choose 'I don't care (I love it)', 'Broken' by Amy Lee and Seether, or 'Berzerk' by Eminem (it's his new song, BTW) or even 'Party rock' by LMFAO! Oh no… She chose _Friday…_

By the time Olivia reached "Friday! Friday! Gonna get down on Friday!" Dawn, Lilly, Raven and Zasha had already jumped out the window.

**(Drake)**

I watched as my sister and her friends jumped out the fifth floor window and faceplanted the ground. "TEN POINTS TO DAWN'S FAT BUTT!" I called as Dawn gave me a murderous look. Then, that's when I heard it: "FRIDAY! FRIDAY! GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"  
"HOLY GUACAMOLE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" I sobbed. Raven came over and patted my back.

**(Dodge… Poor Dodge)**

I glanced at the bowl of fruit. Wondering if it had _the _fruit in it. Is any fruit even safe anymore?! But then again, neither is the radio. "IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!" ***Faints***

**(Emelia)**

Just thirty more seconds until my favorite song! "And here's 'Friday' by Rebecca Black." YAAAY!

**(Felix)**

I had detention with Mr. Ivan Diego **(A\N it's been a seriously long time since he had an appearance.) **when my HoloPhone went off. And it was playing Friday… Even though it was 'Milkshake' by Kelis... Someone messed with my ringtones!  
Conclusion: I have 2 more days of detention because of "my horrible taste in music".

**(Finn)**

I sighed as I watched Dawn try to kill Drake… She's so cute when she's murderous** (^.^)**  
Then Olivia came outside singing Friday… In the end, Dawn finally used Jedi mind powers (which she can use on another Jedi and/or sith when she PO-ed) to make Olivia forget the song. And then she destroyed the disc. YAAAAY!

**(Jason/Jynx/Leith/O-mer)**

We were playing "I mustache you a question' when we heard Yoda singing. "Friday! Friday!" We lost the game and then chased the green midget. End story… Well, not really. We still have to hunt down Rebecca Black.

**(Sky)**

Leith, Jason, O-mer and Jynx was chasing Yoda down the hall as I sang my most fave song of all time… INDEPENDENT WOMAN! But seriously, you can't sing that at the same time a green, itty-bitty dude is singing something about getting down on Friday. ***rolls eyes*** If you want a song about weekdays, go to FP or listen to "Saturday"… Has anyone seen Tracker?


End file.
